pikachu's unexpected life
by meelala
Summary: today i dont know whaaa to do so i decided to just do a romance between pignite and pikachu but if you enjoy this and you want me to make another one then i will make another one (but that's on what you guys decide)


It was a beautiful day, a female pikachu woke up and she was laying on her brother "raichu".she patted him on the cheeks, and then left to go get berries, when she was going through the forest she was looking at all of the trees but none of them had any berries. While she was looking, a male pignite came by and he was searching for a mate but he had no luck, he got rejected by every female he ask, But now he was tired of being rejected so the first female pokemon he sees he will force them to be his mate. He looked around and saw the female pikachu then he approached her. When he was behind her he slap her ass and she got startled, so she looked behind and saw the male pig.

"Hey why did you do that",she asked.

"Well you have a nice ass so i wanted to slap it before I mate with you",he said with grin. First he took off his brown band and the yellow swirled bulge ,now he was naked. He quickly laid her on the ground and then, he spread both of his arms and legs around her body , so he was basically on top of her. After he slowly slid his fat cock inside of pikachu's pussy ,she screamed very loudly But then he whispered in her ear." Dont worry I will go easy on you and after the pain will go away, So thats when I will go faster". He slid his 7 inch cock slowly inside and out of her At first she was in pain but now she was feeling the pleasure .She was moaning for more pleasure so pignite started to thrust faster and picking up the paste."OH OH...I...I...I...I...OHHHHH...fuck...me faster...PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER" she moaned out. Pignite looked at her and smiled."YOU WANT MY HARD COCK",he yelled."YES PLEASE FUCK ME BABY",she moaned out loudly."ALRIGHT YOU ARE GONNA GET THE PLEASURE OF YOUR LIFE...HAAAAAAAAA", he shouted out. He quickly thrust his cock in her getting a loud moan from her, then he slid in and out of her pussy "rapidly". "OH..OH...I..OH...I...I..OH...YES PUSH YOUR...COCK...INSIDE OF...ME", she cried out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips tightly not letting go of her mate, So that he could just keep fucking her without losing balance."OH..I..I...OH...OH...I...I...OH...OH...I...OH...I...I...OH...OH...I...OH...OHHHHHH", she moaned out slowly. "OK NOW ITS TIME TO FUCK YOU UP UNTIL ALL OF YOUR ENERGY IS GONE", pignite yelled. He grabbed her tightly and thrust into her really hard getting a loud moan that can be heard from a far distance."OH..OH..OH..I..I..OHHH..I..I..OHH..OH..I..OH..OH...WAIT PIG...NITE..AHHHH...SLOW...DOWN... OHHHH..I..I..I..OHH...I...OH..I...I..OHHH AHHH", she moaned softly and loudly.

He is fucking his mate hard and rapidly also getting moans from his bitch, the moaning pikachu look up straightly at the male who is facing her face to face then she gives a passionate kiss in the lips, he kiss her back as the mates battling kiss for donimate as both of their salivia in each others mouths but they don't care. Their body are rubbing each other while one of the mate's pushing their private parts in the other, rubbing it getting warmmer. Pignite and pikachu explore each others mouth in their kiss of life. Then one last hump pignite pushed his cock inside of her and after He Cummed inside her, leaving his dick inside her. "That was...Fun, I never...knew mating could be this fun and tiring", he said tiredly, looking at the small female." You never mated before", she asked." No i haven't, I tried to ask but the other females rejected me" he says as he sigh sadly." Thats why you forced me to mate with you",The female pikachu said while being curious." Yeah and I'm sorry for raping you",He said. "Raping me? That was the most funnest thing i ever did and You don't have to find a mate anymore because you are already have a mate", she said then gave a flirty wink." You are not like other females you are nicer, you are sexier, and you are better and thats what makes you special pikachu", pignite says with a smile while blushing.

"I love you pignite and I can't wait to start a family with you", the electric mouse pokemon said."I love you too pikachu and I'm glad you are my mate", he says. Now they cuddled with each other as they fall asleep together.


End file.
